Jane Doe: A Love Story
by monstersandlostboys
Summary: Friends by an obvious fluke: Bella babysitting. How long will it take Bella and Edward to realize that they didn't meet through a fluke, but through fate? And that tug at her heart, everytime he smiles, must be just her love for his baby brother,right?AH
1. Babysitting

**A/N So. Um. Here I am with another All Human story! But this one is multichaptered and I'm sort of nervous. It's all canon, of course. I hate when people have like, Alice and Edward together. It grosses me out. Anyways. Give it a chance. Pleaseeeeee? **

**Oh. And review. They make me happy.**

**And I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**If you have any questions, just ask, please.**

**I got the name from Nevershoutnever's Jane Doe, but it's not based on it. I just picked the name randomly because I liked it. (:**

**And here is the chapter one playlist! Which is really just songs that have nothing to do with the chapter, but I listened to them over an over while writing it.**

**Like a Star - Corinne Bailey Rae**

**Nothing Better - Postal Service**

**The District Sleeps Alone Tonight - Postal Service**

**Jane Doe - Nevershoutnever**

**Undiscovered - James Morrison**

* * *

Jane Doe: A Love Story

**By: Zoeban**

It was only three in the afternoon, but the sun was hidden behind the thick curtain of rain clouds, making it look late. This was normal for Forks, of course, and I've always found the overcast conforting. It meant home to me. But the affect it had on this place was scary.

It was large and looming, its sage green shingles complemented by white trim. The architecture itself was amazing, too extraordinary for my home town. The garden was nicely grown, a mystical forest hiding the humble mansion with the different colored flowers blooming, despite the winter season, and humongous trees which branches were long and almost touched the ground while they swung in the light air.

Attached high into the tree by two long, pretty white ropes, was a small wooden swing, looking antique. A little girl in a midnight blue dress sat in the seat, the wind pushing her slightly as she looked down at her dainty bare feet, rolling in the damp grass as she swung. It was pouring rain outside, but the trees above the girl were so large, that by the time the dripping water got to her, it was only a light mist.

At the sound of our car approaching, the girl looked up, her shoulder length, silk black hair moving from her pale, impassive face. Ocean blue eyes pierced my brown ones.

"Mom," I whispered, unable to move my eyes from the girl's. "No."

Renee huffed next to me. "Bella, you're being ridiculous. This is what you wanted."

"I wanted it eight years ago, Mom. I'm not so sure anymore." I clutched onto my duffle bag filled with my night's necessary's.

"Bella," Renee whined. "Mrs. Cullen usually has a babysitter, so this won't happen often. It's just one night with two first graders and a five year old. And _look how loaded they are, Bella!_" She motioned eagerly towards the house and the little girl looking back down at her feet. "If the kids like you, maybe Mrs. Cullen will want to give a small donation to the school. And small to her is _not _what you and I would consider small, Bella. We could expand the library! We could have more field trips! We can-"

"Okay!" I snapped. Renee raised her eyebrows and looked at the street in front of her. I made my voice softer. "I get it."

Renee smiled again, then leaned over me to roll down my window. "Alice!" she called, waving madly. The girl looked up again, letting go of one of the ropes to wave back and smile for the first time that I'd seen.

Alice suddenly stood from the swing, running up to the white mansion hidden by the trees, and disappearing behind a big white door.

Renee opened my door from where she was, leaned across me, and almost in my lap. "Have fun, baby. Be nice." She moved back to the driving wheel and I unbuckled my seatbelt, uncaring that I was already getting drenched once I stepped outside. Once I got onto the pathway to the Cullen front door, I was more protected. I smiled over my shoulder at Renee before she drove off, leaving me alone with these strangers.

Renee was a kindergarten teacher at the local elementary school. Mrs. Cullen, her husband, and her four kids apparently moved into this mansion just a few weeks ago. She met Renee while enrolling her twins into first grade, and Renee loved her right away. She was so caring, so elegant, so sweet. She would do anything for her.

So of course, when Mrs. Cullen mentioned that she would need someone to watch Alice and Emmett while her and Dr. Cullen went to a banquet that they promised to go to down in Seattle, Renee volunteered me. And why did she think it was okay? Because _once_, when I was seven, I told her I wanted to be a teacher like her, and she was convinced it was my life's calling, and that I needed to practice with kids.

It's been eight years, I'm fifteen, and I'm over the liking kids phase. But Renee insists.

I took a big breath and lifted my arm to knock on the door. But before I could hit it, it swung open to reveal a smiling man in his late twenties. He was tall and blonde, his hair gelled back respectfully. He was wearing a nice tux with a silly blue tie that matched his eyes - Alice's eyes. He took my hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Hello, you must be Isabella." he said.

"Um. Call me Bella."

He smiled wider. "Bella, then. I'm Carlisle, call me Carlisle." He joked. I smiled impishly. "Come on in, Bella!" he said finally, opening the door wider to the most beautiful house in the universe. I gaped openly, and with a chuckle, Carlisle pulled me in.

We came into the living room where Mrs. Cullen was scolding Alice while she sat on the couch, trying to put socks on her little feet as she swung them back and forth, not paying attention to her. "Alice. Alice, please." she was saying. "Alice, do you want to get sick too?" Alice blinked rapidly and looked down at her mother as if she just noticed she was there. Staring widely at her mother, she stretched her leg out, pointing her foot out so her mother could slide on her sock.

When she was done, Mrs. Cullen stood, dusting off her black dress. Her caramel hair was pulled back from her pale face and her eyes were icy blue. "And this is Bella." she stated confidently with a loving smile. She stepped forward to hug me tightly. "Thank you, so much. You are a sweet girl." She leaned back to tuck the hair behind my ear.

"Your home is beautiful, Mrs. Cullen." I mumbled.

"Call me Esme, dear! _You _are doing _me _the favor!" She took my bag and handed it to Alice. "Alice, go get your brothers down here to meet Bella, and take this up to her room." she ordered. Alice jumped to the couch and floated up the stairs silently.

"So, Bella. You'll be sleeping in the guest room - we got all set up, just for you - which is right up the stairs, next to Alice's room, she'll show you where it is." Esme ranted off as she walked around the room, aimlessly moving things around. Nervous habit, I supposed. "Emergency numbers are posted on the fridge; Kitchen's that way; Help yourself to anything; The twins just ate lunch, but Chris might me hungry; Bedtime for Chris at eight, Alice and Emmett at nine; If you need anything, Edward will be upstairs, but he'll stay out of your way, though-"

"Esme," Carlisle interrupted, grabbing her shoulder. "Relax. Bella's got this." They both looked up at me trustingly.

"It's just that - Bella, trust me - they're usually such lively kids, and they've been so depressed lately. I'm hoping it's just the move but-"

"It's fine. They're fine. We'll get along great." I promised just as Alice came in again, helping the most adorable little boy I've ever seen down the stairs. He was just as pale as his parents, and was just as slight as his older sister. His eyes were intense. A jade green that saw through me. His hair was a strange color - Bronze, almost - and was wild on his head. I fell in love with him immediately, fighting off the urge to tuck him into bed with a mug of hot chocolate before I read him a bedtime story. And I didn't like kids.

Behind them was a boy the same age as Alice, though he seemed twice her dainty size. He had curly black locks and the same blue eyes of his mother. He was unsmiling, as the rest, but for a seven year old, he looked strangely intimidating. "Where's Edward?" Esme asked the children.

Alice let go of the smallest boy's hand, but he followed her as she sat on the couch again. She rolled her eyes as she pulled him onto her lap. "He was sleeping. When I tried to wake him up, he threw a tub of vapor rub at me." Her voice was a hundred wind chimes.

Esme's face fell. "Oh, well. I'm sure you'll meet him later, Bella. But this is Emmett," she pointed to the burly boy who fell onto the couch and turned on the television. "this is Christofer," pointing at the adorable boy who had his eyes glued onto the TV as soon as it flickered on. "and of course, this is Alice." She walked over to pat her head. Alice didn't turn.

"Esme, we should be going…" Carlisle chastised.

"Oh, yes, of course," Esme said before kissing each child on the head. "Bye, Edward!" She called up the stairs. There was no answer. Esme tried to smile for a second, but it faltered, and when she turned to me she was blinking back tears. She embraced me lovingly, like a mother. "Be careful, Bella dear." I nodded helplessly.

Carlisle, Esme, and I said our farewells and they were gone, and I was alone, with three impassive children looking at a TV screen and a snobby older brother who from my five minutes here, I already didn't like.

"So," I said conversationally. "what do you guys want to do?" Only one pair of green eyes moved from the screen over to bore into mine. When I looked down, away from the intensity of the eyes, they looked me over, sizing me up. Christofer blinked once, and looked back to the television. I cleared my throat and walked back into the front room.

The big black grand piano sat in there, and I could almost hear the great songs that had probably graced its keys. I sat on the stool and rested my head in my hands, taking deep breaths, counting each one…

Three hundred breaths later, I felt I wasn't alone in the room. I lifted my hand to see a little body that pulled at my heart standing in the doorless doorway. He shifted his weight around nervously. His jade eyes were wise. "I'm hungry." He mumbled.

I blinked rapidly, trying to understand what he had just told me. "Oh!" I gasped, finally getting that Christofer was hungry, and he was coming to his babysitter, me, so she could get him something to eat. I knocked over the stool in my haste to stand. I blushed as I stood it back up, and Christofer only stared at me from the doorway. He disappeared the way he came from, and I followed him.

We passed through the living room, and into the fabulous kitchen, where Christofer climbed his way up onto the counter, swinging his short legs as he watched me expectantly. "Um. Do you like peanut butter?" I asked. He nodded, staring at me.

I fumbled around the room, looking through the cabinets and drawers. When I had a little snack of a peanut butter sandwich, a glass of milk, and a cookie, ready for Christofer, I had sliced my finger, spilled some milk on the floor, slipped on said milk, dropped a peanut butter loaded knife, and dropped three pieces of bread, peanut buttered side down.

Christofer was fighting off a smile.

I plopped the plate and glass onto the counter next to him, splashing some milk out in the process. I groaned and grabbed the rag I was using to wipe it away. I put my hands on my hips as I glared at the boy in front of me.

"You think this is funny?" I asked menacingly.

He shook his head with tight lips, but with grinning eyes.

I rolled my eyes dramatically and picked him up sat him in the chair I had sat in front of the counter. He began eating immediately, his lips twitching.

"You can laugh at me, you know. I think I'd like it better than the silent treatment." I snapped after a minute of silence.

He finally broke into a smile, hiding his face by looking down at his plate.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked. "Why am I being treated like this?"

"I think," Christofer said, his voice little and soft. "there _is _something wrong with you." He didn't look up from his sandwich.

My jaw dropped. "What is _that _suppose to mean?"

"Well, for one, your babysitting three kids, and they ignore you a little, and you go hide. Also, the way you are venting to me, the five year old, is kind of having me question your sanity." He said matter-of-factly.

This kid is smarter the average toddler, apparently. "Oh. Well, what do you suppose I do, 'The Five Year Old' ?"

Christofer looked up at me, an leaned his head in his hand. "Five year olds are easy to win over." He told me. "Just add a cookie to their peanut butter sandwich meal." He waved the cookie around before bitting it. Then he spoke with his mouth full. "Then fall around a bit. Make a fool of yourself. They love that." He was grinning.

I smiled back mockingly. "And what about the twins?"

Christofer leaned back in his chair, patting his little stomach with a calculating look on his face. He broke out into a smirk. "I've got it." He told me.

Oh dear.

---

"Hey, kids. Want some homemade cookies?" I called, coming into the living room with Christofer, both covered in flower and grinning ear to ear. Alice and Emmett looked up at us with little interest.

"They have chocolate chips!" Christofer squealed. Upon hearing this, Alice and Emmett glanced down to my side, then next to them on the couch, probably wondering how Christofer got to me and how long he's been gone.

"Come on," he pleaded. "We worked so hard." And with that, Alice melted. I saw it. The exact moment where her insides turn into adorable brother goo. She turned to Emmett with doe eyes, but he was closing his eyes and inhaling. "Please?" Christofer asked again.

Alice stood, slowly, and Emmett joined her, while they walked into the kitchen. It was a mess, and they took it in with wide eyes. "Um. You don't have to worry about the mess. I'll take care of it after you go to bed." I assured them.

They ignored me pointedly and moved to sit at the three chairs in front of the counter. I put a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of them. They dug in right away. It was silent. Christofer cleared his throat.

"Um. So, we have four hours until bed time, an hour until dinner, I was thinking pizza, delivered?" Emmett and Alice stopped eating, listening to me intently but looking down at their plates. "And uh, until it's delivered, we can," Christofer nodded his head encouragingly. "play 'give Bella a make over' and uh, after, we can play some tricks on Edward." I said nervously, looking at my feet. When I looked back up, I was looking at three bright, excited, excepting eyes.

"What _kind _of pizza?" Emmett asked.

I huffed happily. "A-any kind you want."

By six, the pizza was there, by six thirty, it was gone. We set up Edward's prank and Alice agreed to give me my make over in the morning because I wouldn't go home until then. At seven thirty, I had put in a movie, but no one was watching it. Emmett was playing with his toy motorcycle on the floor, Alice was jumping on the couch, and Christofer was fighting sleep in my lap.

They loved me. They were kids, and they loved me, and I loved them back. I wanted to know everything about them. Starting with the snobby older brother.

"Does Edward always hide in his room when his mother needs a babysitter?" I asked suddenly.

"No," Alice answered mid-jump.

"Well I just figured, if my mom needed me to watch my little siblings, I would do it."

"Do you have siblings?" Emmett asked from the floor.

"No. But I'm just saying, I would be a better big sibling than that." I said indifferently.

"Are you kidding? Edward is the best brother in the world." Alice told me. Emmett threw a motorcycle driver at her and she dodged it beautifully.

"Emmett," I scolded, still looking at Alice. "What do you mean?" I was beginning to eat my words.

"I mean, he would do anything for us, he is the biggest push over, and he'd stand up for us no matter what."

"Then why is he upstairs right now?" I asked. I didn't know why I was trying to prove them wrong.

"He has the flu. It's really gross." Emmett informed me.

"Oh."

"Wanna see?" Emmett asked me.

"See what?" I asked back.

"How big of a push over Edward is. It's kind of funny, actually." Alice told me.

"Um. Sure."

"Kay, Chris?" Alice called.

"Mmmm?"

"You know your cue."

"Yup."

Alice stopped jumping and landed on the couch on her butt gracefully. She was quiet for a minute, then let out a blood curdling scream. My eyes grew wide when Christofer, sitting nicely in my lap began to cry, sobbing loudly. Then Emmett, still rolling his motorcycle around yelled at the top of his lungs, "Edward!" Alice stopped screaming, but Christofer just kept on crying.

Upstairs, I heard something heavy fall onto the floor, and then the distinctive thumping of someone rushing down the stairs. Suddenly, we were joined by the infamous Edward Cullen, breathing heavily and face flushed. With a tug of my heart, I realized he looked like an older Christofer, and suddenly, my hatred for him melted away. His jade eyes were worried and his bronze hair was wild.

I believed that he was sick, then, because he was paler than the rest of the family, his eyes were rimmed with red, and he wasn't wearing pants. Yeah. He was wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers. It was awkward. As soon as Edward came in, Christofer stopped crying, and wiped the crocodile tears away.

"What?" Edward huffed angrily, seeing that no one was dying, as he must have thought, and no one was even looking at him. Alice was looking at the TV, Emmett was looking down at his toy, Christofer was fighting to keep his wet eyes open, and I was looking anywhere but at Edward to hide my embarrassment.

"What's going on?" he asked again. I heard in his voice that he was more embarrassed than I was, and was probably resisting the urge to run back up the stairs.

Alice finally moved, looking over the back of the couch to face Edward. She raised her eyebrows as she took in his appearance. "I just wanted to ask you get me a glass of milk," she said softly.

"Why didn't you ask your babysitter to do it?" He spat harshly. I looked up at him the same time he looked at me, and our eyes flashed away awkwardly.

Alice's eyes went wide and watery and her lip began to tremble. She hadn't expected him to lash out at her like that. "I wanted you to do it…" she whimpered.

Edward's face fell into an expression that was similar to Alice's when Christofer begged her to eat our cookies. He was helpless. "Fine." He mumbled, moving quickly into the kitchen.

Alice smiled and winked at me as soon as he left the room. When he came back, we kept out eyes safely away from each other, he handed Alice the milk and she sent him a heartbreaking smile. "Thank you, big brother. I love you. Hope you feel better. Sorry for waking you." She sang sweetly in one breath.

"Yeah, whatever." he murmured, setting up the stairs. Now that his anger was gone, all that was left was awkwardness. I kept my eyes trained on the TV screen. "Um. It's eight, and Chris is looking really tired so-"

"Oh!" I nearly shrieked. Christofer jumped in my lap. I got up and held him on my hip, running up to the staircase and almost slamming into Edward who was facing me. I tried to move past him without doing something really awkward, just as he reached out. For one second I thought he was reaching out for me, but then it came apparent he was trying to grab Christofer.

He sensed my confusion as he pulled Christofer into his arms. "I was going to say I would put him to bed, but if you wanted to…"

"No! No, it's fine, I'll just…go sit back down." I said grimacing.

"Goodnight," he told me with a tightlipped smile.

"'Night," I said back, going to sit back next to Alice. She and Emmett were completely oblivious to what just happened, of course. And Alice looked up with me as she sipped her milk.

"That's my big brother. He's a doll isn't he?" she said. I nodded, speechless from all the awkwardness that had just gone down.

The rest of the night went by nicely: I put the twins to bed, I cleaned up the huge messes, I just slid into bed as Mrs. And Doctor Cullen came home, and I was convinced I could do a good job as a babysitter if I wanted to.

The morning was nice too. Alice gave me her make over, and it was pretty good - you couldn't even tell a seven-year-old did it. Mrs. Cullen made a great breakfast with pancakes and bacon before my mom came to pick me up. Edward only came down for a minute, to get a glass of water, but that was all it took to realize that our prank worked.

"Edward," Esme had said. "Why is you're hair blue?"

Edward glared at the snickering Emmett as he mumbled. "Just experimenting. It comes out after a few showers though."

"Really?" Emmett asked innocently.

"It'd better." He said darkly as he left the room.

When I left, Carlisle gave me an extra ten dollars to my thirty for "the way Christofer was clinging to me". I took it gladly and said my goodbyes when my mother pulled up in front of the house.

"How'd it go?" Renee asked as I got in the car.

I smiled, waving at Alice and Emmett as they pushed their way onto the porch. "Great. Really great. Make sure you tell Mrs. Cullen to call if she needs me."

Renee's smile was smug as we pulled off into the rain.

**

* * *

**

End chapter one.

**And now, I shall write you a poem.**

**Puppies **

**and cookies **

**and candy **

**will do,**

**But nothing **

**makes me happier**

**than a simple review.**

**Make me happy?**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. In Hiding

**I wish I wish with all my might, that you will read and add and review this story. Please oh please? **

**Thank you.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

That Monday, I was walking the school halls with caution.

My mother told me, before dropping me off, that Edward Cullen was starting at Forks High that day, and I wanted to avoid him for five reasons.

1. The awkward thing with the boxers and the milk and…oh, God, I'm sorry! I should have closed my eyes or something!

2. The fact that he was seventeen and in eleventh grade. As a fifteen year old ninth grader, I have no right to speak to him. As his little sibling's babysitter, I'd have to acknowledge him being there.

3. He is the talk of the school. By being seen interacting with him, in any way, not only would I be the talk of the school too (not a good thing for me), but his chance to be cool would be trashed (I wouldn't care, but he might). I could already hear the gossip… "Oh em gee! Did you hear the new kid, Edward Cullen was caught smiling at _Bella Swan the freshman?!"_

4. I am head over heels in love with a brilliant green-eyed boy with wild bronze hair and a velvet voice. I'd do anything for him. And Edward looks just like said boy, and if he realizes that I would jump off of a bridge if he told me too, just because he reminds me of his little brother, I'm screwed.

5. I don't know if his hair is still blue and I don't want him to attack me for influencing Emmett to do horrible things to his mane.

And that's why it was perfectly acceptable for me to dive behind a bush when I heard the distinctive chatter of excited teenagers, hoarding over a new kid, and saw a flash of jade…

I crouched low behind the bush, peeking between the branches as I watched the group pass. Edward, of course, hidden behind Kate, Irina, Laurent, James, Tanya, Jacob, and Tanya's little sister who was a freshman, Lauren.

Oh, good. His hair wasn't blue anymore.

_Oh good. _Guess Edward didn't have any trouble getting into the popular group.

I sighed as I watched them walk away. _Stupid looking-like-Christofer jerk._

"Bella?" a soft voice called behind me.

I turned to see my best friend Angela standing behind be, watching me with weary eyes.

"Angela!" I gasped, standing up immediately. I brushed myself off and picked my bag off the floor. "Let's get to class, okay?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

That's why I liked Angela. She didn't ask questions.

Of course, that couldn't be said about all of my friends.

At lunch, all Jessica could talk about was how weird I was acting. She wanted to know who I was hiding from and why.

Lauren, who sat with us at lunch instead of her sister because she liked to sit with people she thought she was better than, only spoke about _her sister _says that she's going to date Edward Cullen.

Strangely, upon hearing this news, my heart plummeted.

Tanya Denali was perfection. With her beautiful strawberry blonde hair, her icy blue eyes, and her attitude that belonged in California, she could get any boy she wanted.

Deciding Edward was firm in his spot at Tanya's table, and he wasn't going to turn away, I snuck up to the salad bar, plate ready, head down.

I had my eyes on the tomatoes bowl when I heard a certain velvet voice coming up behind me. "And I love classical music," it was saying.

The most perfect, girly voice laughed. "Oh, you're so funny, Edward."

"I was serious."

"Of course you were…"

I panicked, and ducked under the salad table. That was _really _stupid, seeing as there is no table cloths or anything. Just a fold up table. I clutched my legs to myself and held my breath as I watched two pairs of shoes walk by. I closed my eyes as the voices died away.

Suddenly, I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes slowly.

Jade eyes were there, questioning my sanity. "Hey, it's the babysitter," he greeted softly.

I huffed nervously. "Hey, it's the pantless guy. See you found your pants." _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Edward grimaced. "Yeah, well…You've been hiding from me." He informed me.

"Um…."

Edward raised an eyebrow and stuck his hand out towards mine. "This is hurting my back," he said, helping me out of my hiding spot. His hand was soft, and it shocked me. Like, literally shocked me. Not the kind of shock from static electricity, or something, but a painless shock that swam through my arm the moment my hand touched his. When I was standing, I pulled my hand from his, hiding it behind my back.

"So. Bella, is it?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips, apparently oblivious to the strange electricity as he stretched his back.

"Yeah.," I said awkwardly, looking at the floor.

"I'm Edward," He introduced. He was sticking his hand out to shake mine, but I really didn't want to touch him again.

_Liar. _

_Shut up!_

Okay. Inter-battles. That's cool. Now I'm insane! _Can't _wait to tell my mom!

I ignored his hand and looked over at the cafeteria. _Everyone _was staring at us. It was completely silent other than the couple people whispering to each other.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Edward drop his hand. "I know," I told him. _You KNOW?! _

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I looked up at him shyly. He was smirking. _That's Christofer's smirk. _

My eyes widened and I blinked rapidly. The urge to throw my arms around his neck overwhelmed me. "Okay, Edward! Nice seeing you! I'll talk to you later!" I squeaked, almost too quickly to comprehend as I rushed off.

Long fingers grabbed my wrist before I got too far. Electricity strung through my arm and I took it in like air. When I turned around, Edward's eyebrows were pushed together and he was frowning.

_I'm so sorry. Want a cookie?_

_INSANE._

_SHUT UP!_

I tried to say something. To my nutty self, to Edward, to the crowd staring at his hand around my wrist. Of course, though, all that came out was a strangled cry.

"You didn't get anything from the salad bar," he said letting go of my arm once he looked at his hand. He looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm not hungry," I said quickly.

"Why'd you come over here?"

"I was getting antsy sitting at my table."

"So you came to sit under the salad bar table?"

"Yeah, well. I was bored. I wanted something to do."

"Good. I-I mean. Well. Lunch still has like, twenty minutes left, and I'm new and all, and I have no clue where my next class is, so, I was wondering…" Edward stammered, looking at me finally.

"You want me to help you find your class?" I asked, confused.

"Well, yeah."

"I'm a freshman. I don't know where anything is either…"

"I don't care. I mean, we'll find it together." He said, eyes bright.

"Maybe you should ask Tanya or Jacob or-"

"I want you to do it." He was firm. "Please?" He added with a pout. I melted completely.

"Um. Okay." I said, my voice quivering slightly. As I walked over to my table to get my bag, I felt three hundred something eyes on my back, but I kept my head down. I blinked back tears because _he knew. _

He knew I would do anything for him because of his looks, and this was a test. I failed. Or passed, if you look at it from his point of view.

I avoided the incredulous glares of Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Victoria from my table and snatched my bag from under my seat. Edward waited by the cafeteria doors and the door was dead silent as he opened one for me and motioned for me to go first.

I didn't turn back to the swinging door as Edward led me into the hallway.

"Twenty minutes," I mumbled. "Why did you ask me to help you find your class twenty minutes before the class actually starts?"

Edward stopped in the middle of the hall to pull his backpack off his back and dig through it, looking for his schedule, I guessed.

"Well," He said quietly. "There are five reasons, really. One, I knew you were only in ninth grade, and we'd probably need awhile to find this class. Two, I knew you were avoiding me for some reason, and I thought it would take longer to convince you than it did. Three, the conversation at the table I was sitting at was dull. Four, if I had to listen to Tanya Denali flirt with me for _one more second _I was going to barf."

"Fifth," He pulled out his schedule and smiled at it, uncrumpling it as he stood. "I _know _Emmett didn't come up with that blue hair thing on his own. And Alice would never do something like that to me, and Chris refuses to 'abet Emmett in his juvenile activities'." He smirked down at my shocked face.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I don't get mad. I get even." He zipped his bag and slung it on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go find," he squinted down at the paper. "English in Building 2 Room C24 with Ms. Hale." He smirked at me with a crooked smile and grabbed my wrist again, paralyzing me as he pulled me down the hall.

**

* * *

**

**This button?**

**Right here?**

**Push it.**

**You know you want to…**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Classroom Hunting and Crazy Janitors

**A/N So we're back. Pretty early for me, too.**

**So review! Please? I told my parents, that they can't read my actual fan fiction, but they can read my reviews. It makes them proud. (: **

**So…yeah.**

**I don't own nuthin.**

* * *

"Um. I think building C is this way…" I said, pointing to my left.

"That's not what the map says," Edward contradicted, looking down at a creased piece of paper.

I frowned over at him. "Why don't you tell your precious little map to go burn to death in a map fire!"

Without looking up at me, Edward raised an eyebrow. "Someone's getting edgy…"

"Well, you have that darn map that doesn't know where to go, but knows that everything I say is freaking wrong, and I'm getting kind of frustrated!" I yelled.

He didn't look at me, but he smirked.

I groaned. "Look, why don't we just, ask someone where it is?"

"Ask who?" He mumbled, focusing on the map.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure that one of the doors in this hallway leads to a classroom which is probably occupied by a teacher who knows where building C is."

Edward looked up at me, then, his face in mock offence. "_Why _would we need to ask for directions, honey? We _have _a map!" He shook the map in front of my face.

He was joking.

I knew he was joking.

So why did my heart start pounding the way it did when he called me honey?

I rolled my eyes to hide my embarrassment. "Shut up," I punched him in the arm.

A little old man in a Janitor's uniform wheeled a trash can just ahead of us. "See?" I said to Edward. "We'll ask him- Excuse me!" The man stopped wheeling, but he looked straight ahead, not acknowledging the fact that Edward and I were there. "Hi, um. My friend and I are lost. We were wondering if you could point us towards building C?"

The man ignored us.

"Um. Sir? Are you oka-"

My sentence was cut off when the man looked up at us with red-rimmed eyes. His teeth were bared and whistling air blew through them. His breath smelled like rum. "!!" the man screamed, jumping and waving his arms around.

"What the-" Edward moaned.

The man pulled out a mop and started swinging it around. It flew over my head and I ducked, screaming bloody Mary.

Edward grabbed my hand - shocking me, of course - and pulled me out of the hall just as the classroom doors began to open.

We stopped running when we couldn't hear the Janitor yelling anymore. Panting and resting our hands on our thighs, Edward began to laugh. He lifted a hand and put it against my cheek. "You alright?" He said breathily over his chuckles.

I nodded helplessly, caught in his jade pools. His sweet breath fanned into my face, my cheek burned from the contact. My heart started beating overtime.

He dropped his hand from my face with one last glance in my eyes before straighten up. "We're not really in shape," He said, taking a deep breath.

"No, but Emmett will love this story," I laughed, finally finding my voice.

Edward smirked at me mischievously. "Yeah. A story to tell our grandchildren, for sure, Love." My breath stopped. "Come on. The map's not really working. We'll _ask a teacher for directions, _just for you." I tried to restart my heart as he walked up to a classroom door, knocking on the door.

He was testing me again, for sure. _Let's see if we can get Bella to confuse her love for a three year old for a crush on his big brother who happens to look just like him._

Evil.

Keep on your toes, Swan.

"Building C?" The teacher was saying to Edward. "Why don't you follow the big signs on the walls with the arrows that say Building C on them? Really guys, this is a small school." He shut the door and Edward turned to me sheepishly.

"Perhaps he means that sign?" He pointed behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see a sign that said "Building C" with an arrow pointing the way we had just came from.

"Wooooooow." I drawled.

Edward smiled a crooked smile, and he didn't seem evil anymore. "Let's go." He said, setting down the hall.

Looking carefully, we went into the hallway the crazy Janitor was in, and he was gone.

"Okay, the sign says to go that way," He said unnecessarily. Pointing to his left.

"OH MY GOSH." I moaned. "Isn't that where I said it was three minutes ago?"

"Um. Right." He grinned, setting to the left. I huffed and ran after him, punching him in the arm. He rubbed the spot I hit him ruefully.

We walked to the class, giggling and laughing. It amazed me how close I was to him, how he was like my best friend after eighteen minutes with him. It was the same way with Christofer, I guess.

"Alright, this is it," he had said when we were in front of the class room door. "Thank you, Bella." He stared into my eyes for too long when the bell rang. People began to flood the halls and the door opened.

A pretty blonde woman was on the other side. "Oh, hi!" she smiled.

Edward tore his eyes from mine to look at the woman. "Ms. Hale?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm Edward Cullen…"

"Of course! Why don't you just come inside?" She said, opening the door all the way and kicking the kickstand down.

She went back inside.

I turned to leave, but Edward grabbed my wrist again. "Bella?" He asked solemnly. I nodded my head. "Tomorrow, I'm walking you to class." And then the jade was gone. The electricity was gone. All I could see was the stupid kids I saw every day.

"Whoa." I mumbled, setting off to class.

**AWWW…**

**And I just wanted to let you know that Bella loves Christofer like a mother loved her son. Edward on the other hand…**

**And I foooooound yoooooouuu,**

**Reviiiiiiieewwwerrrrr.**

**Please? **

**It makes my life.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Bella and Her Kids

**A/N Okay, okay. I'm late, I know. But I didn't FEEL like writing. **

**Yeah. That's right. Whatchoo gunna do about it?**

**Sorry.**

**Excuse: CST testing and all. Homework, studying, working on projects…**

**Pssssh. As if I did any of that. **

**Real excuse: Too lazy, reading a pile of library books that are due soon, reading fanfics, having a social life (shocker, right? Me?), eating, trying to write a novel, telling my friend that I **_**don't **_**have a fan fiction account, and if I did, she wouldn't be allowed to read any of my work, harassing my future friend-in-law (he doesn't know he's marrying my friend yet and didn't even remember who she was when I brought her up, she doesn't approve, but their perfect for each other.), avoiding homework, basically doing nothing.**

**But I promise I will force myself to take better care of ALL of my fan fictions. **

**If you feel like I'm lagging, feel free to send me a PM to GET OFF MY LAZY BUTT AND GET TO TYPING. **

**Yeah. **

**This one's longer!**

**Anyways, I've decided to do more with the title. **

**And I don't own anything I reference to in the WHOLE ENTIRE CHAPTER. **

**Except for Christofer. He's mine. **

**You can even keep Edward. Whatever.**

**And make sure you take Jacob. (Ew)**

**Oh, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DESTINY! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO READ MY FF'S EITHER SO YOU BETTER NOT BE READING THIS!**

**If you loved me, you'd review.**

**Wowww. This note is like, a whole page long. Bahaha.**

* * *

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward.

"Hey, Bella."

"Huh?"

"What cha drawin' there?" Mike whispered, trying to peer at my paper that I didn't even realize I was writing on.

I looked down at the sheet of paper that was suppose to be my science notes. Somehow, it came out like this:

_Swan, Isabella_

_Period 6_

_MEMBRANE STRUCTURE_

_The membrane is made up of two ph- f- phospho- OH MY GOSH! DOES THIS EVEN COUNT AS A WORD? THAT'S IT. I QUIT! _

_Pffft. That rhymed._

_And now I'm writing to myself._

_Great. _

-insert random swirl doodles here-

-insert failed attempt to handwrite my name nicely-

-insert the swirled "Bellas" morphing into swirled "Edwards"-

-insert swirled Edwards (that looks beautiful even in my writing) morphing into plain scrawled Edwards-

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward._

I gaped at the words that I had written down. With one more stretch of the neck, Mike would be able to see them, and then he would think I'm one of those girls who write their crush's name over and over again,

_Edward Edward Edward._

and mix his with theirs,

_Ebella?_

_Bedward…_

and call herself Mrs. -enter his last name-,

_Mrs. Bella Cullen._

and with _Edward! _Which would be impossible because, not only is the only reason I…enjoy Edward's company, is that he reminds me of the most amazing little boy ever, but because he is three years older than me, _and _the amazing little boy, whom I plan to see again, very soon, is his brother! As in, I work for his family! In a sense.

So, when Mike inched even further over my shoulder to see what I was writing, I grabbed the paper and ripped it out of my notebook. I crumpled it up and stuffed in my mouth.

And that's how I ended up with the whole class turned around (I sat in the back with my Bio partner, Mike Newton), including Mrs. Angelou who had stopped mid lecture to watch me, with a piece of crumpled paper sticking out of my mouth, with her eyebrows raised too high.

I pulled the paper out of my mouth, blushing. It was soggy and the ink was smeared. "Uh…" I mumbled. No one moved. No one spoke. No one even chuckled at my dorkieness.

I stood clumsily, knocking my chair over with a noisy clatter, and tried to ignore the class's eyes following me up to the front of the room where the only trash can. I only tripped four times! YAH!

I picked up my chair and sat in it, hiding my head in my hands.

Then the bell rang.

"Okay class. See you tomorrow." Mrs. Angelou said warily.

Looking down, I rushed out of the classroom, grateful school was over for the day.

But of course, it was Monday. Which means that I got to walk home.

In the rain.

Whoopee.

I put my rain jacket and my sweater hoods up and opened my big red umbrella, setting of into the Forks High parking lot.

At least I didn't have to go through that traffic.

But it was pouring. Of course.

I splashed my way down the sidewalk, almost screaming when a silver car screeched to a stop behind me and sliding across the wet blacktop to a standstill right next to where I stood.

I froze on the sidewalk, watching the silver car I've never seen around the school warily.

_Come on, Sherriff's daughter! Run!_

The window nearest to me slid down and…

A pair of jade eyes peered up at me. "Bella?" Edward called.

I moved my scarf over to reveal my embarrassed smile. "Hey, Edward."

"Um. What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to the moon," I answered sarcastically. "I'm walking home, Edward."

Edward didn't seem to understand. "Don't you have a car?"

"I'm fifteen?" I told him, though it sounded like a question.

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Oh yeah." he mouthed. He looked really warm in his shiny Volvo, with the heat blowing into his flushed cheeks and rain water that was caught in his hair dripped into his moss colored long-sleeved shirt. His jacket and rain coat were in the empty passenger seat and classical music played softly in the background.

"Oh!" Edward jumped suddenly, after an awkward second of us just standing there. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and stepped out into the pouring rain.

"Edward, what are you-"

"Do you want a ride?" he asked when he came up onto the sidewalk.

I blinked, processing his words. I finally got it. "Oh, no, Edward. Thank you, but I couldn't."

Truth was, I _really _wanted to jump in that stupid Volvo.

"Of course you can," Edward insisted. "If you don't get it the car, I'm walking you home. And look how wet I am, Bella. I _just _got over the flu. You want me to get pneumonia now?"

I smiled. "I guess I wouldn't want that…"

"No. You wouldn't." He walked over to the car door and opened it for me. "Milady," he said, smirking as he bowed.

"Thank you kind sir," I mumbled, ducking into the warm cab. I picked up his jackets and sat them on my lap as he closed the door behind me. He got in on the other side and smiled at me.

He took the jackets from me and threw them in the back seat. "I hope you don't mind. I have to run an errand, but it's on the way to your house, and we'll still be there before you would have if you had walked."

"No," I said, struggling to get my own jackets off. I pulled the sweater off my head with a PLOP and I gasped for air as I tried to fix my mussed hair. "it's fine." I assured him breathily.

He was smirking at me. He thought I was a dork. And he didn't even see me in bio today.

He reached over to pat a spot on my head that I had missed. "Just throw your jackets in the back," he told me, putting his hands on the wheel.

I nodded, twisting my body in the seat. As I threw my coat and jacket onto the seats, I noticed a toddler's seat on the right side. I felt a grin spread across my face.

"We're going to go get the kids?" I asked hopefully, settling back into my seat.

Edward had started to drive again, and I recognized the road he was taking. He smiled, but avoided my question. "Do you walk home everyday?"

"No. Just Mondays and Tuesdays. Renee and Charlie both stay at work until five on those days."

Edward turned to send me a half-smile. "I could take you home Mondays and Tuesdays, if you like. You wont have to walk."

My heart swelled. "You would do that?"

"Sure."

I sighed into the heated seat. "You, Edward Cullen, are awesome."

"I know."

I looked over to see him smirking into the front window.

"So. You like Debussy?" I said, making conversation.

His eyebrows rose. "Um. Yeah. You?"

"He's aight. He's no Mozart, but he'll do." I shrugged.

When I looked up at him, he was staring at me. Confusion. Passion.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I shouted at him. "You're the guy that drives around my kids? Sheesh!"

He looked at the road. "Your kids?"

"My kids," I assured him, matter-of-factly.

That's when he pulled up in front of the Elementary school. He turned off the gas, but left the heat and music running. "I'll be right back," he told me. "I have to go get _your _kids."

He ran through the rain, apparently too lazy to go get his jacket in the backseat. I peered at the front of the school, looking for the little body that was my Christofer. Everyone else had gone home already, apparently. I hoped they didn't have to wait long.

And suddenly, a little hooded figure, looking big and covered and waddled instead of walking, ran into view, trailing an opened umbrella over its head.

My hand opened the door of its own accord, and I stepped out into the rain. I bent down so Chris could jump into my arms. And he did, hugging me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe.

You would think this was a reunion between a mother and her long-lost son, rather than a little boy and his baby-sitter that he had met once.

"Bella!" he sang into my neck.

"Hey Christofer!" I crooned.

I set him down to help him into his car seat, but he apparently had it down.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled from the front of the school. He rammed into me, practically, and Alice skipped up behind him.

After they were both hugged and in their seats, I stood by the door, peering in. "Where's your brother?"

All three burst out into a different conversation, and I struggled to listen to any of them.

Suddenly, lips were by my ear, hot breath on my neck, whispering "You're going to get a cold,"

Edward moved to the front seat and I shivered, not because of the cold.

Alice, Emmett, and Christofer all stopped mid-sentence, with a look on each of their faces that made me glare at them.

Alice looked at me with over-innocence, eyes too wide, blinking too much.

Emmett wore a smirk, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Christofer only threw his hand to his face in a classic facepalm.

"_Shut up_," I hissed, moving to the passenger side.

"So," Edward said, as he began to drive. He pointedly kept his eyes off of me. "How was your first day at school?"

.

All three children started talking at once again, telling their stories.

"Hey!" Edward shouted. "Ladies first. Alice?"

With a smirk, Alice straightened up in her seat. "Well, my teacher's name is Mrs. Allen, she wore this plaid skirt that just looked ridiculous, but when I mentioned it, she said she wears them every day! Anyways, we were subtracting stuff, like five from seven. Again, ridiculous. Honestly, I learned the stuff when I was still in kinder. Psh, Christofer was smarter than about 88% of the class. Which would be myself, the teacher, and the T.A.I.T., Rosalie. She's this really pretty 5th grader. T.A.I.T. stands for Student assistant in training, btw. And btw stands for…oh, you know what that stands for.

"_Anyways,_ I finished the five questions in like, four minutes, and I was looking around, right? And the girl next to me - Amanda Stanley. Supposed to be in third grade but she _flunked kindergarten_. How the heck do you do that? She was wearing pink sweats and a red long sleeved shirt with a green flower on it. _Tacky! _Mother's a druggie, I suspect.- kept on covering her work and giving me dirty looks, even though I was obviously done! Then she was all, "_Stop trying to copy, Poopie face!" _Yeah. That's right. She called me Poopie face. So _I _was all, "Um, Honey? If I were dense enough to need to copy _4 - 3 = 1,_ I would still be smart enough not to copy off of you, you dumb Pig." And she started crying, and I had to apologize, and I got a yellow card on this stupid chart they had, but Rosalie was so laughing when she gave it to me. She even gave me a high-five and-"

"Alice!" Edward moaned. "Lovely story, and all, but what did mom tell you about arguments in school?"

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes and recited in a bored voice, "Kids my age are kind of stupid with kind of moronic moms, so it's not fair to insult them with words that are too intelligent for their itty bitty minds to comprehend."

"That's right. And what are you going to call Amanda Stanley, the tacky girl with the druggie mother next time she insults you?"

"Doggie breath," she mumbled indignantly.

"That's my girl. Emmett?"

Emmett smiled and leaned forward. "Even though I didn't call a girl a pig today," Emmett sent Alice a pointed smirk. "_My _teacher, Ms. Orr, was talking about stuff, whatever, and this girl, Christy, kept on sending me love notes, only she spelled her own name wrong. It was getting really annoying reading _hy emit. I lyk u lotz. -kristaay., _so I gave the kid next to me dollar to push her off her chair.

"_He _got the yellow card and _Kristaay _went to the nurses office." He finished with a satisfied smile.

Edward was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"_Emmett!_" I screeched. "That's awful! How could you do that to poor Kristaay? And to the kid next to you? Tomorrow, you're making an apology card for Ms. Orr, Christy, and the kid next to you, okay?"

"What she said," Edward added fiercely.

"Kay, _moms._" Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Christofer?" I asked, feeling better when I looked over at his green eyes. He was staring out the window. "What did you do today?"

Christofer sighed. "I fell in love…" he said wistfully.

While my face slipped into a pout, and Edward smiled lovingly, Alice scoffed, and Emmett began to laugh.

"Oh, please, Christofer. It's not going to work." Alice told him.

"Alice!" I scolded while Christofer, looking the most childish I had ever seen him yelled, "Not true, Ali!"

"It is. I can tell." she looked at us all. "I just _know _somethings. And one of those things is that you and that Jane girl aren't going to work out."

Emmett, who hadn't stopped laughing yet, chortled even louder. "Jane?" he sputtered. "Christofer and Jane? Chrane? Jistofer? Jane as in Plain Jane? Tarzan and Jane? Jane Goodall? Jane Doe?"

Alice and Christofer looked at Emmett with dead serious glares. "Her name is Jane Doerson."

Which made him laugh even harder.

"Edward," I whimpered, looking at Christofer's put out face.

Edward cleared his throat. "Um. Hey, guys. Leave it alone, eh? If Chris says he loves this Jane, he loves her. Okay?"

Emmett stopped laughing and Alice pouted out the window.

"I don't believe in love, that's why I'm laughing, you know, Chris." Emmett patted Christofer on his head.

"You don't believe in love?" I asked. "You don't love me?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "'Course I love you. But you're my _babysitter. _It doesn't count."

"Oh." I said in mock offence.

"_And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer…" _Alice sang under her breath.

I hadn't caught an accusation. Emmett did, apparently.

He swung his head around to glare at her. "What is _that _suppose to mean?"

Alice shrugged. "_Alice,"_ he moaned.

I looked to Christofer in confusion. "Idioglossia," he said simply.

I looked to _Edward _in confusion. "Twin Talk," he told me, looking straight ahead.

"Alice, what are you trying to say?" Emmett was whining.

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm not implying anything."

"Obviously you-"

"I just, have to keep my mind off of her, you know?" Christofer yelled out of the blue. "It hurts…" he pulled up his backpack and began to shuffle through it, looking for something.

Emmett and Alice went back to their Idioglossia, and I looked ahead, just to see that Edward was pulling up to my house.

"Oh," I whispered, feeling my stomach drop. "Well, see you tomorrow, guys. Thank you for the ride, Edward." I smiled sheepishly, grabbing my jacket from the back and opening the door.

"Wait," Edward said, putting his hand on mine. He looked into my eyes for the first time sense the kids got in the car. Said kids apparently stopped breathing because the backseat went dead silent. "I'm taking you home tomorrow…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, um. My parents were going out to dinner tomorrow. I was suppose to ask you, but I forgot. Could you baby-sit? The kids?" he added as an afterthought.

"Well, you're going to be there…I don't want to take advantage of-" Edward's face fell ever so slightly, "Yeah. Sure. So you'll just take me there and-"

"I'll take you home."

"Okay," I breathed.

"Okay," he said.

I got out of the car and ran into my house, planning a much cuter jacket/scarf combination to wear the next day.

* * *

**BUM**

**BUM**

**BEE**

**DUM**

**BUM**

**BUM**

**BEE**

**DUM**

**DUM**

**(review)**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. aww

Hi! I'd first like to say thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing my stories and apologize for being so MIA.

It's just that I'm almost 15, and when I started a lot of my fics, I was like, 13. I'm just saying that I think I'm completely different as a writer and I don't feel like writing the stories I was anymore.

Selfish, I know, I suck.

But okay, I'm going to try to write and finish a new fic and I'll even not do my homework so I can do it! On my page, I just put up a prelude for a fic called "High School Duplicity & Heartbreak Simplicity." yay. I'd appreciate if you took a look at it.

Thank you. You're the reason I write at all.


End file.
